The Hardest Thing
by FringieDemigod
Summary: Walking up to you is the hardest thing to do. Short Fitzsimmons fic set right after 1x06. Slight Skyeward.


**Lyrics from The Hardest Thing by Joaftheloaf and Feather.**

_Walking up to you _

_Is the hardest thing to do_

_And every time I look into your eyes _

_I forget just what to do _

Fitz caressed the cheek Simmons pecked. She had never kissed him before, in any way. He could feel his cheeks burning up and he clutched the pillow tighter. Lying down on his bed, he started to recall their first day in SHIELD…

_Deciding what to say _

_Tryin' to chase my fears away _

_But every time I look into your eyes _

_Nerves begin to fray _

"Now, behave, the two of you. I don't want my lab to explode. Don't think I've never heard of the two of you blowing up the university lab." Simmons smiled while Fitz looked at her. They had been the best of friends since high school, and the first year out of college both of them were recruited into SHIELD. Never in his entire life would he have thought that he would be part of a secret division.

_All this time spent down, for my life to turn around _

_I know I'll find a way, to be with you someday _

_And someday you'll see, you'll notice me _

"Leo! Can you just look at the equipment? Oh, I'm in love!" She squealed with delight. He had this flying feeling when she said it; he had never admitted to his life-long partner that he had the biggest crush on her, and he never did so because he was too shy. He was afraid that she would let out another one of her hearty laughs and say, "Fitz, we're best friends, not lovers. We'll never be lovers."

_All the times I've tried _

_To be right by your side _

_But the hardest thing of all to do _

_Is to try and talk with you_

"Looks like it's you and me from now on." Simmons said, placing down the last piece of luggage they had. "Well it's not Beverly Hills, but it's a home." Fitz said. He didn't mean an actual home though. He is home where Simmons is. He didn't know where the thought come from, but he remembered hearing someone say, "Home is where the heart is", and he had definitely found his. It was right here, right next beside him.

_Wishing from afar _

_Tryin' to find the right star _

_But the hardest thing of all to do _

_Is to try and talk with you_

"Shooting star!" Yelled Fitz. The two best friends sat by the window. "I wish I - no, we – will be famous scientists. The world will know our names and…" Fitz was too distracted to listen to Simmons' prayer. He was weaving up his own. He was wishing, very hard, that one day Simmons would notice his affection for her without him saying it out loud. They both finished their prayers and stood up.

"Jemma?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… nothing. Never mind." Oh, no. There it goes again.

A smile appeared on her lips. "Goodnight, Fitz." She said, petting his curly hair.

_How am I gonna act? _

_What will I do?_

_When I'm finally with you _

_How will time pass us by?_

_Stay by my side_

_I don't know what to do_

_I hope that you feel the same way I do_

_I hope you do _

Snapping back to present day, Fitz opened his eyes from his dream-like state. Those memories were his favorite from his little collection of moments with his partner. Sitting up, he sagged his shoulders. No, this will not continue. She's just his friend, why would it be hard to tell her just three simple words? He was on the verge of losing her, for God's sake! And he couldn't even manage three words? Three simple words?

_Standing at your door _

_Not knowing what to do _

_I must be crazy for even saying this_

_But I'm in love with you_

"Uh… Jemma? Can I talk to you for a second?" Fitz slipped into the lab uneasily, tugging at his clothes. "Yes?" Simmons was concentrated on one of her mice, carefully ejecting a vaccine into the white rodent. "Look, I've always had this problem with expressing myself and I'm socially awkward and stuff but… But here it is." Fitz paused and gulped. "I… I love you."

_I look into your eyes _

_What a perfect surprise _

_You're not crazy for saying this_

_Cause I love you too_

"You what?"

"There. I've said it."

"Fitz, you silly-" She didn't finish her sentence. Running towards the specialist, she pressed her lips into his, her arms thrown over his shoulders. Fitz returned the kiss, his hands snaking to her back. They stayed glued to each other for a moment and finally parted when Skye and Ward came into the lab. Fitz and Simmons blushed while Skye bit her lip, nudging Ward with her elbow. Ward sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket to grab a five-dollar bill. "I win." Skye said teasingly, waving the bill in front of him. Fitz and Simmons looked at each other and giggled.

_All this time spent down, for my life to turn around _

_I think l found a way, to be with you someday _

_And today you've seen, you've noticed me_


End file.
